


Praised Be

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Dubious Consent (Zhylaw), Flashbacks, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Praise Kink, Twisted Praise Kink, Zhylaw kinda fucked up Vaako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: “He calls for you,” she hisses echoing the past. There is insanity in her voice, it’s thick and deep. Twisting it. He hopes it passes when things stabilize. She is his wife, in name, and he loves her dearly. But should he have to choose between the viper that is his wife and the panther that is Riddick she would not like the result.He stands, his body more languid now that Purifications are no longer mandatory. That he can choose to go to them when the whispers get too loud. When the man he was, screams about the things he has done.“It’s always you isn’t it, dear husband? Who ensnares the Lord Marshal,” she circles around him, hands trailing along his shoulders.





	Praised Be

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 Kink Praise Kink

There are things he doesn’t tell his wife. Little whispers of a past that ought to have been forgotten. Little things that Selene in all her fanatic Necromonger ways wouldn’t understand. Like how praise makes him weak in the knees. When she called him her good commander. Said that she believed in him and that he could go far even at his age he fell deeply in love. Not when the warmth that was once in her brown eyes have died a slow death of disappointment. Replaced with a calculating gleam that promises schemes. He had loved her, still loves her just not in the way a good husband should. Loyalty until Underverse come. In all things and ways… unless the Lord Marshal Commanded otherwise.

 

“He calls for you,” Seline tells him. Her delicate hands clutching one of the ornate fans that he had gifted her once upon a time. _He_. Zhylaw. The Lord Marshal. Loyalty. He stands, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he passes. Until Underverse come. And so like a good dog he will heel to his Master. Until he goes to the Underverse.

* * *

 

Zhylaw is dead. _Long live Zhylaw._ He is dead and yet the man still haunts Vaako from beyond the grave. Tainting everything with a mucousy black ooze. Seline doesn’t understand. Doesn’t understand why he flinches from her touch. Why certain words cause him to freeze. But her world is crumbling down, pulling apart at the seams, so he doesn’t blame her. Riddick is the epicenter of revolution and dissent. Sitting on the throne and yet refusing to take his place properly.

 

“He calls for you,” she hisses echoing the past. There is insanity in her voice, it’s thick and deep. Twisting it. He hopes it passes when things stabilize. She is his wife, in name, and he loves her dearly. But should he have to choose between the viper that is his wife and the panther that is Riddick she would not like the result.

 

He stands, his body more languid now that Purifications are no longer mandatory. That he can choose to go to them when the whispers get too loud. When the man he was, screams about the things he has done.

 

“It’s always you isn’t it, dear husband? Who ensnares the Lord Marshal,” she circles around him, hands trailing along his shoulders, “You who fails to utilize the power. You could have the armada under your thumb twice over!”

 

“Careful wife of mine. If one were to overhear you, they’d think you plotting treason… again.”

 

Pushing past her is harder than it should be. But it’s never a good idea to keep Riddick waiting and bored. The last time that they had done so, Riddick had the armada retrieve his… Hellhounds. Vicious cat-like creatures that Vaako isn’t ashamed to admit that he likes. Especially when they eat an annoying, sniveling Noble.

 

Vaako takes a deep breath standing in front of Riddick’s door, steeling his nerves all while looking impeccably calm. The door slides open. An echo of the past slithers out.

 

**_Come Vaako. Such a good pet._ **

 

No ghostly hands reach out to drag him in. No commands to kneel. He’s allowed to enter the room at his own pace. The room looks nothing like it did. Gone is the gaudy chair that Zhylaw had fucked him raw for hours in, whispering how he adored Vaako’s skills. Gone is the table he was tied to with strict orders not to move. Every little thing that once was is no more. And yet… oh, how Vaako hates that phrase!

 

“Hello, Beautiful.”

 

He doesn’t shudder. His lips don’t twitch into a smile before returning to a more neutral frown. Riddick melts out from the shadows, shined eyes gleaming. The kiss Vaako is tugged into is passionate, dangerous even. Like Riddick himself. It’s a fight. Vaako loves it, even if Zhylaw’s firm dead kisses linger in the back of his mind.

 

There is no asking in their relationship. A nice contrast to _his_ constant questions.

 

**_Won’t you be a good pet? You like this don’t you? Just hold still a little longer, please? I can make it feel so good, let me make it feel good? Why do you have to fight? Aren’t you loyal to me Vaako?_ **

 

So nice to be able to take what he needs and know that Riddick will take what he needs from Vaako. Deeper into the room he’s taken until he’s pushed down onto the bed. Multiple pairs of silver eyes stare out of the darkness at him. The Hellhounds. Daring him to move before their Alpha presses his weight onto Vaako. Not a dare that Vaako takes.

 

“Gotta get you smelling like me Beautiful. Drives me wild, you smelling so dead.”

 

Vaako enjoys the press of skin against his. He never would have guessed that Riddick liked to talk. His Lord Marshal isn’t s screamer, that honor belongs to Vaako when Riddick hit his prostate. A talker, whiskey smooth words that wash away the sting of slaps and bites. It’s gentle, what they do. But not in the way that most would think. Blood is drawn from too sharp bites and little cuts from knives. Playing, roughhousing, that gets out of hand, that leads to Vaako completely seated on Riddick’s dick. They haven’t reached that point yet today.

 

“Saw you training the recruits. Moved like liquid.”

 

The words are said against the skin of his neck as large, wonderful hands unbutton his pants.

 

“Graceful.”

 

Riddick slinks down to his feet pulling off Vaako’s boots.

 

“Perfect.”

 

The pants are pulled off and Riddick is back to leaning over Vaako. Which gives him the perfect opportunity to yank the breeder’s shirt off.

 

“Love watching you. Love seeing your long ass hair taunt them. If they could grab it they’d have an advantage but you’re too fast.”

 

A bite is placed on his collarbone.

 

“Love watching as you make them bleed. So strong.”

 

More kisses are had, Vaako holding tightly to Riddick’s head to keep him there. They pull apart, a trail of saliva connecting them. There is a quirk of an eyebrow and then Riddick is mouthing at Vaako’s neck.

 

“I can’t take my eyes off you, some days.”

 

Vaako loves and hates how Riddick talks to him.

 

“Always so damn put together.”

 

Loves the way his leg is carefully lifted, placed on a strong shoulder. A tender day it seems.

 

“And when I think your strength is why you got so far, you blow me away with your brain. Ain’t just a pretty face. Shoulda seen the look that dick gave ya.”

 

Kisses are pressed against his thigh. It makes his toes curl.

 

“Bet nobody told you that. Bet nobody was big enough to admit you were more.”

 

The growl vibrates his very soul. But it’s getting harder to ignore Zhylaw in the corner. Ghostly and not really there. The phantom smirks as a wound, a festering pit of mangled psyche that no amount of Purification will remove, throbs.

 

“Riddick,” he tries to voice it. Voice that the dark thoughts are back again. That Zhylaw is back again. Riddick had been… less than impressed the last time that he had given into them while letting his Lord Marshal do as he will with his body. That he treated Riddick like he did Zhylaw, shut off and suffer through it.

 

“They should. Or maybe they shouldn’t… I want that glazed pleased look you get to be only for me.”

 

Possessive. He can deal with that.

 

“Always with me, ain’t ya, Beautiful?”

 

Vaako whines, eyes no longer on Riddick but on Zhylaw who is moving closer. Gliding through the watching Hellhounds.

 

“Watchin’ you shoot that would be assassin? Watchin’ how you didn’t even blink. Hottest damn thing.”

 

One of the Hellhounds, Kore Vaako thinks she’s called, growls at her Alpha but it’s too late.

* * *

 

**_“Such a good commander. Always shooting where I tell you.”_ **

 

**_Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain that breaks through the Purification. He’s taking something that makes him feel good and making it dirty. He’s pressing a finger into the Purification scar while whispering such sweet praise._ **

 

**_“So strong too.”_ **

 

**_The finger is removed and a bite is delivered to the sensitive skin. He can’t scream. He can’t. Was told not too and worse pain is promised if he doesn’t listen. Then a blade is pressed into the scar. Fire. So much burning! He just wants it to end._ **

 

**_“Could never ask for a better pet. So loyal.”_ **

 

**_The knife digs in._ **

 

**_“Right, Vaako?”_ **

 

“Loyalty til Underverse come.”

 

**_“Good pet. Strong pet. Perfect pet.”_ **

 

**_Zhylaw is there pressing in, cutting him, whispering in his ear._ **

 

**_“Want to watch you force armies to submit. Want to watch them break under your capable hand. An unstoppable killing machine at my beck and call. That’s what you are, aren’t you-”_ **

* * *

 

“Vaako!”

 

There is pressure on his chest that has his eyes snapping open. Gasping breaths are leaving his chest as he stares up. Kore is sitting on his chest as best as she can. She’s separating him from Riddick, a low rumble in her chest. Calming and relaxing.

 

“My apologies,” Vaako rasps out, hands latching onto the killing machine on his chest. Riddick squints at him.

 

“We’re gonna have to have a talk later. This can’t keep happening.”

 

Kore growls, snuggling more firmly into Vaako.

 

“Later,” Vaako agrees softly.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
